Corazón Erótico de Isabella (En re-edición)
by Vatsiaiana
Summary: Isabella Hoffman, una joven y bella ama de casa que vive con su marido Carlisle Kahler, con el que se ha casado recientemente, y con su hijastro, Edward, con quien no ha logrado una buena relación. Isabella intenta tener una vida normal como ama de casa, pero su insatisfacción sexual se lo impide, hasta que un día con una simple llamada telefónica anónima, la vida de ella cambiara.
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé…

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

1

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días, Edward! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le digo, dedicándole una sonrisa que esperaba fuese conciliadora.

Sin embargo, solo recibo silencio como respuesta.

\- ¡Al menos saluda a tu madre, aunque sea por educación! – exclama Carlisle furibundo.

\- Está bien cariño, no te preocupes – le digo a mi esposo intentando calmar su enojo –. ¿Desayunas con nosotros?

\- No, desayunaré con mis amigos en la universidad – notifica.

\- Ah... Está bien... – respondo desilusionada.

De nuevo rechaza mi comida.

Edward se dirige a la puerta pero antes de salir se detiene.

\- Ya vengo... mamá – dice sin voltear.

Quedo anonadada, me sorprende que se despida de nosotros y aún más que me llame así, jamás lo había hecho.

Cierra la puerta y continúa su camino.

\- Mi hijo siempre ha sido tímido expresando sus sentimientos – dice Carlisle, un poco divertido, sacándome del estupor en el que había quedado.

Termina de beber su café y se levanta de la silla para buscar su saco.

\- Ya han pasado dos años desde que te uniste a mi familia, Isabella – comenta, mientras yo le ayudo a colocárselo –. Edward está comenzando a aceptarte como su madre. Ya puedo estar tranquilo, sé que cuidarás bien de nosotros. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés conmigo.

\- Por favor no me adules tanto, sólo hago mi trabajo – le contesto un poco avergonzada.

\- Bueno, ya debo irme.

\- Está bien. Ten un bello día, cariño – le digo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Carlisle sube a su auto donde su chofer lo está esperando y se ponen en marcha con dirección a la empresa.

Han pasado poco más de dos años desde que me convertí en la esposa de Carlisle Kahler, director ejecutivo de Kahler-Ritz –una firma suiza de relojes de lujo perteneciente al grupo LVMH–, y durante todo este tiempo he dado lo mejor de mí para ser una buena esposa para Carlisle y una buena madre para Edward.

Abandone mi puesto como secretaria de Carlisle, en el que estuve solo como 7 meses, y me dedique a las tareas del hogar. Somos una familia feliz, viviendo en un bello lugar. Ginebra es hermosa. Todo es perfecto. La vida que cualquier persona en el mundo desearía.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa.

Escucho el teléfono… ahí está de nuevo.

Últimamente estoy recibiendo llamadas de un bromista. Por su voz yo diría que tiene entre 20 y 30 años y dice cosas demasiado... no sé cómo explicarlo...

En cualquier caso aún no se lo he comentado a mi esposo.

Menos mal me encuentro en el quinto país más seguro del mundo según Global Peace Index.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono y contesto:

\- Buenos días, residencia Kahler.

\- ¡Buenos días, señora! – responde.

\- Por favor, deje de molestar – se lo ordeno, pero mi voz suena como si le estuviese suplicando. El sujeto se ríe.

Ésta broma está sucediendo todos los días.

\- Dígame señora, ¿Cuantas veces lo hizo ayer con su marido? – pregunta, ignorando mi orden. Que incómodo – ¡Apuesto que yo podría correrme cinco veces seguidas sin sacar mi polla de su vagina!

\- Pero eso no es algo que su viejo esposo pueda hacer, ¿Cierto? – comenta en un tono jocoso, provocándome un sobresalto –. Se debe sentir sola en una casa tan enorme. No se preocupe, le he llamado para que tengamos un rato de diversión.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Exclamo furibunda – ¡Déjeme en paz!

Pero él solo se ríe.

\- ¡Incluso enfadada su voz suena muy sexy! – dice con genuina emoción –. Señora, ¿Sabía que sus vecinos se masturban de solo pensar en tenerla de mascota?

Me avergüenzo de imaginarlo.

\- ¡Deténgase! – le ordeno.

\- Se la jalan de solo imaginarla meneando su sexy culo suplicando que se la metan – continúa, ignorando mi orden.

\- ¡Por favor, ya es suficiente! – digo las palabras de forma contundente, pero mi tono de voz estoy segura que realmente no las refleja.

\- Todos los días se imaginan cubriendo cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo con su semen, marcándola como suya – afirma –Todos ellos la miran así.

\- ¡Yo-yo le colgare! Si vuelve a llamar le diré a la policía – le advierto.

\- ¡Espere, espere un momento! – dice, como suplicando que lo escuche - Hoy le envié un lindo regalo, véalo, lo dejé afuera en la puerta principal – dice rápidamente –. Que lo disfrute – se ríe y cuelga.

¿Regalo? ¿Qué podría haberme dejado este sujeto?

Voy a la entrada y encuentro una caja. La abro y palidezco.

¡U-un dildo! ¡Este enfermo me ha enviado un dildo!

Ahora caigo en cuenta, él incluso sabe dónde vivo. ¿Acaso vivirá cerca? ¿Me tendrá vigilada?

¡Qu-que cosa más obscena!

Me metería en problemas si alguien me viera con esto.

o o o

En la noche, ya estoy en la cama con Carlisle, me siento muy excitada, quiero que me folle. Pero él ya está durmiendo.

\- Oye, cariño – intento despertarlo, lo rodeo con mis brazos –. Vamos, Carlisle. Despierta.

\- ¿Que sucede Isabella? – se agita levemente.

\- No puedo dormir – paso mi mano por su pecho, la bajo hacia su vientre y deslizo los dedos hasta su vello púbico, alargando el dedo corazón hasta que acaricio la base de su polla –. A pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo hicimos, por favor.

\- Por favor, esta noche no – me pide, dándose media vuelta, rechazándome nuevamente –. Además, tengo que madrugar.

\- Pero... – me interrumpe.

\- Buenas noches – dice tajantemente poniendo fin al asunto.

No puede ser.

Otra vez.

He vuelto a quedarme con las ganas, por lo que decidí tocarme, imaginando como me estaría follando " _Carlisle_ ". Hasta que llego al orgasmo.

Grito, pero él no me oye.

* * *

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé…

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

2

* * *

Después de despedir a Carlisle y Edward solamente se escuchan en la casa jadeos que provienen de la sala de estar.

Mis jadeos...

Ya pasaron tres meses desde la última vez que Carlisle y yo hicimos el amor.

Me pregunto si seré ninfómana…

Seguro esa es la razón por la que no puedo resistirme y tengo que masturbarme para calmar estas ansias, esta lujuria que abruma todo mi cuerpo.

Estoy tan excitada que me he mojado mucho. Estoy tan mojada incluso sin que mi amado Carlisle me haya estimulado.

\- No... Dios... – digo, avergonzada de ver mis dedos tan mojados – ¿Qué me está pasando?

Tal vez si lo utilizara... Tal vez si utilizara ese sucio juguete podría sentirme mejor...

Me levanto del sofá camino hasta el estante y abro el cajón para cogerlo. Pero… ¿Que estoy haciendo?

No debería tocar esta cosa… Sin embargo... yo... siento que lo necesito… Sólo un rato... Sólo lo usare un rato.

Suena el teléfono y doy un respingo haciendo que caiga el dildo al suelo.

\- Hola, residencia Kahler – me apresuro a contestar.

\- ¿Señora ya lo está usando? – inquiere. Es el bromista de nuevo – Apuesto que tenerlo moviéndose dentro y fuera de su vagina le causa un gran placer, ¿Cierto?

\- ¡No! – exclamo, comenzando a titubear asustada – ¡No lo he usado, estaba por...!

\- ¿Estaba por hacerlo? – Inquiere, completando lo que iba a decir y entonces se ríe – Ya entiendo, iba a masturbarse, ¿Cierto?

Doy un respingo y me tapo la boca para opacar el chillido.

\- ¡Deje de llamar! – exclamo al pasar del miedo al enojo. Quiero colgar pero sé que él me volverá a llamar hasta que le vuelva a contestar.

¡Maldición, quiero que este enfermo me deje de acosar!

\- Puedo hacer que sea la última vez pero… ¿En realidad no me necesita?

\- ¡No! – respondo tajante.

\- ¿Porque no probamos su nuevo juguete? ¿No siente curiosidad, señora? – insiste. - Déjeme oírla gemir – me pide.

\- ¡Maldito enfermo, déjame en paz! – le gritó furibunda al teléfono.

\- Se lo pediré una vez más – dice –. Prometo no llamar de nuevo. Divirtámonos un poco, señora.

¿Será verdad? ¿Me dejara en paz? Tomo el dildo y me siento en el sofá. Toma mi silencio como una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Permítame ayudarle. Siga las instrucciones – dice, dando comienzo a su instrucción aunque suena más a ordenes –. Primero, mueva el interruptor, pero solamente un poco.

¿Interruptor?

\- Ah – musito al verlo y deslizo el dedo.

Esta cosa comienza a vibrar y hacer movimientos. ¡Es tan obsceno!

\- Ahora, abra las piernas – me ordena.

\- ¡Pero…! – refuto nerviosa pero él me interrumpe. Está loco, no puedo hacer algo así.

\- Vamos, levante su falda y ábralas.

\- ¿En serio esta será la última llamada? – inquiero indecisa en continuar.

\- Lo prometo – dice tajante –. Comencemos.

Comienzo a levantar mi falda.

\- Póngalo encima de su ropa interior y muévalo siguiendo la línea de su vagina – indica –. Muévalo lentamente y presiónelo.

\- Esta bien… – le contesto un poco agitada – Lo estoy haciendo.

¿Porque estoy obedeciendo las ordenes que me da este extraño por teléfono?

\- Ahora introdúzcalo en sus interiores para que toque directamente su clítoris – me sugiere –. Acuéstese y ponga el teléfono cerca de su oído para que así te masturbes con ambas manos.

\- También usa tu cadera y empújala contra el consolador – continua –. No te olvides de seguir presionándolo a tu vagina lo más fuerte que puedas.

¡Aaah…!

\- No… No… – digo entre jadeos – Por favor no me hable así, no diga cosas tan... tan embarazosas.

\- Señora como quisiera lamer sus tetas, succionar sus pezones con toda mi fuerza y usted batiría sus tetas juguetonamente contra mi lengua – comenta.

\- ¡No! – niego entre jadeos.

\- Vamos, muestre sus tetas y use los dedos para jugar con sus pezones.

\- Pero… – intento negarme.

\- ¡Rápido! – ordena impaciente.

\- Si… – me quito la camisa y el sujetador.

\- Imagíneme apretando y mordiendo sus pezones. Apriételos – ordena.

Mi cabeza dice que no… pero mi cuerpo…

\- ¿Cómo se sienten? – inquiere.

\- No puedo… – es muy bochornoso responder algo así.

\- Dígame – insiste.

\- Es... están ere... erectos – respondo muy avergonzada.

Se ríe

\- ¡Suena muy excitada señora, hace que mi pene se ponga muy duro! – Esas palabras me hacen pensar en cosas muy sucias – ¡Siéntalo como si fuera mi pene, chúpelo!

-Pero… – vuelvo a dudar en hacerlo.

\- ¡Vamos, chúpelo! – Me ordena y acato su orden – También lama la base de la cabeza.

Me comporto totalmente sumisa a él.

Poco a poco mi mente se hunde en la lujuria… aún sabiendo que esto que hago está mal.

Fantaseo que el dildo es el pene de este desconocido y yo estoy dándole placer con mi boca.

Se ríe.

\- ¡Si, que bien lo hace! – Dice para motivarme – ¡Siga así señora!

\- Ahora coloque el consolador sobre la cama, póngalo derecho – continua dándome órdenes –. Bájese la panty y póngase de cuclillas encima de él manteniéndolo parado. Sin metérselo aún.

\- No puedo…

\- Nadie está mirando – responde.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Deprisa!

\- Si… – lo hago.

Coloco el dildo en la entrada de mi vagina arrancándome un gemido.

¡Aaaah…! Esta sensación… Me causa demasiada excitación. Mi intimidad esta tan mojada que no puedo negar mi lujuria. No… Mi vagina lo quiere adentro…

\- U... Uhh ¿Pue... Puedo metérmelo? – ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Aaah… El dildo está estimulando mi intimidad.

\- Aún no – responde tajante.

\- Pero necesito sentirlo… – refuto impaciente. ¡Aah…! ¡No aguanto más!

\- ¡Por favor! – le suplico.

\- Está bien baje su trasero – dice las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

¡Por fin! ¡Aaaah! Esta dentro.

Que vergonzoso…

\- ¿Cómo se siente? – me pregunta.

\- ¡Esta cabeceando dentro de mi vagina... Se siente muy bien! – Respondo entre gemidos – ¡No... No puedo parar de mover mis caderas!

\- Ahora extienda todo lo que pueda su trasero y métase los dedos.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamo y lo hago. Aaah… – ¡Qué bien se siente... Mi culo está muy caliente!

Esto es tan vergonzoso…

Aunque estoy asustada lo escucho.

\- ¡Bien! – Dice – ¡Incremente al máximo el nivel del vibrador!

\- S… Sí.

Subo el nivel y mi excitación aumenta hasta límites insospechados.

\- ¡Convulsiona en mi vagina! – estoy bajo su control. No me puedo resistir.

\- ¡Mueva el vibrador por el interior de su vagina! – Me ordena – ¡No se olvide de jugar con su clítoris con su mano libre!

\- ¡Me corro! – exclamo. Mi orgasmo es fuerte, intenso, de esos que te transportan a otro mundo y dejan tu cuerpo hecho gelatina, hace demasiado tiempo que tenía uno tan bueno, tanto que he mojado todo el sofá.

\- ¿Ya se corrió señora?

\- …Si.

Se suponía que todo terminaría aquí…

Pero solo fue el comienzo…

Porque… palabras impensables salieron de mi boca.

En ese momento no me di cuenta...

\- Este...

…Que mi mundo estaba por cambiar.

\- ¿Podrías llamarme de nuevo?

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **miacullen68**

Me alegra que te haya gustado. Las actualizaciones las podrás ver en mi perfil posibles fechas o porcentaje de cuanto falta para que esté listo el capítulo, también podrás encontrar información acerca de los personajes. ¿Apenas comienza y ya estás haciendo hipótesis? Interesante... ¿Quién crees que sea el acosador? Si aciertas puede que actualice antes de la fecha programada...

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven como motivación para actualizar pronto los capítulos.

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos, mis queridas pervertidas!


	3. Capítulo 3

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé…

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

3

* * *

15 de julio, ese hombre llamo de nuevo... Sé que está mal lo que hago pero aun así...

19 de julio, mi esposo aún se niega a tener sexo conmigo... Me masturbe mientras veía videos porno y me corrí tres veces...

22 de julio, el teléfono timbro de nuevo y Edward contesto la llamada, luego que nadie había respondido y pensó que fue una broma, estoy segura de que era "él"...

5 de agosto, otra vez llamo pero mi familia estaba cerca, le dije que había llamado en mal momento y rápidamente le colgué...

9 de agosto, me auto-complací dos veces...

23 de agosto, él no me llamo ayer, tampoco hoy, ¿Me pregunto si ya no volverá a llamar?

26 de septiembre, estaba muy impaciente y me complací yo misma... Luego recibí su llamada y me hizo correr dos veces más.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **charlotte**

¡Aquí está el cap.! ¿De quién sospechas? Y sí, será intenso y morboso, quiero romper con la típica literatura erótica cliché.

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven como motivación para actualizar pronto los capítulos.

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos, mis queridas pervertidas!


	4. Capítulo 4

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé...

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

Disclaimer: La situación del ascensor pertenece al capítulo 2 de la novela Pídeme lo que Quieras de Megan Maxwell.

* * *

4

* * *

Suena mi despertador indicando que debo levantarme. Quiero dormir un poco más. Pero no puedo. Quede con Edward en acompañarle a su oficina y ayudarle con los preparativos para la gira de su nuevo producto –una nueva edición de Kahler-Ritz–.

Bueno, esto sucedió cuando Carlisle me comento de las giras de Edward antes de que su edición salga a la venta. Me ofrecí como su secretaria durante la gira y ambos aceptaron. Aunque en realidad me he ofrecido a hacerlo para poder mejorar mi relación con Edward.

Salgo de la cama y tomo una ducha. Edward ha decidido comenzar con los preparativos de la gira en la mitad de semana para ir adelantando trabajo. Tengo que apresurarme, después de haber aplazado varias veces la alarma me doy cuenta que saldré más tarde de la hora acordada.

¡Buen comienzo para mejorar mi relación con mi hijo!

Impuntualidad.

Cuando salgo de la ducha solo llevo puesta una toalla. Alguien llama a la puerta, abro apresurada y me encuentro con Edward que lleva un traje y zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata de un rojo carmesí, hace una gran combinación con su físico: su cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises y nívea piel. Tentador para cualquier mujer.

\- Buenos días – dice ligeramente sorprendido aunque después vuelve a la normalidad.

\- ¡Buenas! – Devuelvo el saludo – ¡Disculpa la demora, me he quedado dormida! – me excuso apenada.

\- No te preocupes. Te espero en el comedor. Vístete y desayunemos – notifica. Ahora caigo en cuenta de que llevo puesto al recibirlo. Siento mis mejillas arder de vergüenza –. No te apresures – agrega con una sonrisa divertida al ver mi estado.

\- Bien... – alcanzo a decir.

Después que desayunamos y termino el aseo de la cocina nos dirigimos a la salida. Edward coge la llave del BMW X6.

\- ¿No vas a usar el tuyo? – inquiero curiosa de que vaya a usar otro auto cuando a él solo le gusta el suyo.

\- No puedo – responde soltando un suspiro –, está en el taller. Le he jodido la caja.

Edward y yo salimos de la casa, en cuanto nos subimos al auto, lo pone en marcha. Enciendo la radio. La canción Je Veux de Zaz suena y comienzo a cantarla:

 _Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas!_

 _Des bijoux de chez CHANEL, je n'en veux pas!_

 _Donnez-moi une limousine, j'en ferais quoi?_

 _Papalapapapala_

 _Offrez-moi du personnel, j'en ferais quoi?_

 _Un manoir à Neuchâtel, ce n'est pas pour moi_

 _Offrez-moi la Tour Eiffel, j'en ferais quoi?_

 _Papalapapapala_

Giro hacia Edward quien me mira divertido.

\- Bella, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero cantas fatal.

\- Lo siento ¿Te molesta?

\- Para nada – niega con la cabeza y me da una cálida sonrisa –. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por acompañarme y ayudarme, a partir de hoy – dice y no puedo evitar sorprenderme, no escucho tono de burla sino uno de verdadera gratitud.

\- ¿Tan malo me crees para que te sorprenda mi gratitud? – inquiere, haciendo una mueca y bufa.

\- Lo siento, es solo que siempre me has tratado diferente... – alego rápidamente en defensa – Creí que me odiabas…

\- No te odio. Perdón si en algún momento te he hecho sentir mal – responde –. Pero tengo mis motivos al haberte tratado así – frunzo el ceño incrédula y con ligera molestia. Voy a replicar pero él se adelanta silenciándome con su índice en mis labios y aclara: – No es que tú me hubieses hecho algo. Espero decirte mis motivos con el tiempo.

No puedo evitar avergonzarme por ese toque tan íntimo y tenerlo tan cerca de mi rostro. Logro reaccionar y me alejo de él desviando la mirada.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera del auto en lo que resta de camino. Llegamos al estacionamiento y antes de descender del vehículo suena el móvil de Edward. Mira el nombre en pantalla y contesta:

\- Si, acabamos de llegar.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Si, recién los encuentre te los enviare.

\- Yo le digo. Hablamos luego.

Cuelga el móvil.

\- Cambio de planes – me dice mientras descendemos del auto –. Primero hay que enviarle unos documentos a mi padre. Te manda saludos y dice que hoy llegara a casa muy tarde.

\- Está bien – me limito a decir.

Después de una ardua labor en la mañana –solo haciendo la tarea que Carlisle le encomendó a Edward–, llega la hora del almuerzo.

\- Al menos ya terminamos de enviarle los documentos – comenta, soltando un suspiro aliviado y luego me pregunta: – ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- Uhmm… – medito con los dedos en la barbilla – Me gustaría comida japonesa. ¿Qué dices?

\- Excelente – sonríe levantando el pulgar –. Conozco un buen restaurante. El chef es japonés.

Suena su móvil, ve la pantalla y suspira con pesadez.

\- Hola, Esme.

\- Sí, me acabo de desocupar. Me dirijo a almorzar.

\- De acuerdo – pone los ojos en blanco –. Nos vemos en la planta baja.

Cuelga y noto insatisfacción en su rostro.

\- ¿Te agrada Esme? – pregunto con sorna.

\- Tanto que cuando encuentre una excusa le jubilo o despido, lo que suceda primero – hace una mueca de desagrado y yo me río –. Vamos.

Asiento y le sigo mientras sale de la oficina.

Llegamos al piso dieciocho y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, tanto la persona que va a entrar y yo nos sorprendemos.

\- Alice… – musito.

\- ¡Bella! – Exclama y corre a abrazarme – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte desaparecida, por fin has decidido salir de tu casa! – se separa un poco de mí. Me mira cálidamente a los ojos y me regaña: – Deja de ser tan asocial.

\- Ese no es tu problema… – le digo avergonzada. Es mi hermana menor pero siempre quiere actuar como si ella fuera la mayor.

De pronto cuando estamos entre el piso siete y ocho, el ascensor hace un movimiento brusco y se detiene saltando las luces de emergencia.

\- ¡Ay, Dios mío! – una mujer entra en pánico - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Tranquila – mi hermana le responde a esa mujer –. Se abra ido la luz, seguro vuelve pronto.

\- ¿Y cuánto va a tardar?

\- Pues no lo sé, Bree. Pero si te pones nerviosa la vas a pasar muy mal – mi hermana se da cuenta que a Bree se le dificulta la respiración –. Respira y veras como vuelve la luz de rápido.

Pero treinta minutos después, la luz aún no ha vuelto y Bree junto a otras chicas entran en pánico. Mi hermana mira su reloj y chasquea la lengua. Sé que está molesta.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto.

\- Mi hora de almuerzo está por terminar – recoge su cabello en la nuca y lo sujeta con un bolígrafo – y mi maravillosa jefa – enfatiza haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir maravillosa – me ha cargado hasta con su propio trabajo. Solo para poder ir a almorzar con tu querido hijo.

Me había olvidado completamente de Edward y también que mi hermana aún no lo conoce. Él está atento escuchando lo que ella dice, intento interrumpirla para decirle que Edward está aquí y poder presentárselo. Pero él al ver mis intenciones niega con la cabeza y mueve los labios en silencio:

\- No lo hagas. No nos vayas a presentar aún.

Lo miro suspicaz pero asiento.

\- Lo dices como si fuera culpa de Edward… – le comento a Alice.

\- Sé que no es su culpa – responde, hace una mueca y exhala exasperada –. Es ella… Ella es el problema. Ya no la soporto.

\- Seguro que cuando llegue va a presionarme hasta que termine su trabajo – musita, soltando un suspiro resignada.

\- ¿Quién es tu jefa?

\- Esme.

Miro de reojo a Edward quien está sonriendo como un niño que acaba de recibir un regalo. Mi hermana le ha alegrado el día. La excusa que estaba buscando para deshacerse de Esme la ha conseguido, como caída del cielo.

Mi hermana comienza a ayudar a otras chicas, le pasa una botellita de agua a Bree para que beba e intenta bromear con las chicas mientras reparte gomas masticables. Aunque sé que eso lo hace más para poder desestresarse que para ayudar a los demás, ella no es ese tipo de persona muy humanitaria.

Se afloja el nudo de la corbata y se desabotona la camisa hasta el segundo botón, ha comenzado a sudar por el aumento de temperatura.

Edward se acerca a ella, toca su hombro y le pregunta:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?

\- Prefiero la verdad.

Esa respuesta divierte a Alice, se da vuelta hacia él y su nariz choca contra el pecho de Edward. Se sorprende un poco y da un paso hacia atrás. Le hace señas para que se incline y le susurra algo en el oído.

\- Ah – dice él comprendiendo lo que le dice.

Se separa un poco de él, ella le extiende la cajita de gomas y le pregunta:

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Gracias – responde y coge uno.

Lo que me deja perpleja es ver como Edward lo abre y lo mete en la boca de Alice y ella lo acepta, al principio sorprendida pero de inmediato decide seguirle el juego y saca una goma haciéndole lo mismo, él divertido también lo acepta.

\- ¿Eres nuevo? – inquiere curiosa.

\- No.

\- Que raro… es la primera vez que te veo aquí – musita pensativa.

El ascensor da un trompicón y todas soltamos un chillido asustadas. Mi hermana logra ahogar un chillido pero sus manos mantienen un fuerte agarre en el brazo de Edward. Cuando es consciente de lo que hace lo suelta de inmediato.

\- Perdón – dice avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes – Edward le resta importancia.

Mi hermana se encoge de hombros, le da la espalda a Edward y murmura:

\- Demonios, este ascensor ha hecho que me estrese más.

Edward comienza a masajear los hombros de Alice.

\- ¿Mucho mejor? – musita.

\- Si… – ella le responde con una voz entre relajación y placer –. Me queda solo quince minutos para almorzar y volver al trabajo.

\- Supongo que tu jefe entenderá tu situación y te permitirá llegar más tarde.

El comentario de Edward hace reír a Alice.

\- Supones mal.

De pronto, las luces se encienden y el ascensor reanuda su marcha. Todas aplauden excepto mi hermana que está muy concentrada en el masaje que le están haciendo.

Se gira por la curiosidad para mirar a Edward y él también la mira. Puedo ver un rubor casi imperceptible en Alice. Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le gusto su sobrino?!

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta baja y las puertas se abren todas las chicas salen como caballos desbocados entre chillidos e histerismos. Como mi hermana y yo fuimos criadas de una manera más reservada, esperamos.

Alice se acerca a mí –¡Por fin te acuerdas que tu hermana está a tu lado!– y antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna una voz cargada con falso dramatismo se me adelanta.

\- ¡Edward, Isabella, por Dios! – la dueña de esa voz es Esme quien se acerca a nosotros gesticulando de forma exagerada – Cuando he bajado para encontrarme con ustedes e irnos a comer he recibido tu WhatsApp – mira a Edward –. ¡Qué angustia! ¿Están bien?

\- Si – me limito a decir.

\- Perfectamente – responde Edward aburrido de su actuación.

Mi hermana cae en cuenta de quién es Edward y su cara se pone completamente roja de la avergüenza.

\- Gracias por la goma… uhmm… Alice – dice Edward, divertido al ver el estado en el que ella se encuentra.

Mi hermana me habla con la mirada exigiendo una explicación:

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Sé que más tarde me va a insultar por haber guardado silencio.

\- ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? – le propone Edward.

\- ¿Invitas a mi secretaria? – pregunta Esme curiosa.

\- Invito a mi tía – le corrige –. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que ella no nos pueda acompañar?

\- ¿Ustedes son familia? – pregunta Esme más para sí misma y palidece.

Edward asiente.

\- Lo siento, quede con unos compañeros – dice Alice titubeando. Mientes fatal, ¿Sabes? –. Será en otra ocasión Edward, Bella. Gracias por la invitación.

Alice se marcha a paso rápido dándome una última mirada de reproche.

Después de que almorzamos y de que Edward se divirtiera lanzándole indirectas a Esme sobre aquellos directivos de la empresa que abusan de su posición para explotar laboralmente a sus secretarias –e incluso decir que haría una investigación y de llegar a encontrar algún directivo haciéndolo sería despedido de inmediato. Sobra decir que Esme al escuchar esto último casi le da un desmayo. Pobre mujer…– Reanudamos nuestro trabajo y al finalizar nuestra jornada laboral ya teníamos todos los preparativos para iniciar su gira.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **angi cullen**

¡Gracias! Uhmm... ¿Entonces quién será?

 **Charlotte**

Si, muy breve pero espero que este cap. lo compense. Para mi creer es no tener seguridad de nada.

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven como motivación para actualizar pronto los capítulos.

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos, mis queridas pervertidas!


	5. Capítulo 5

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé...

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

5

* * *

Después de un largo y agotador día en la empresa. Por fin ya estamos en casa.

\- Me adelanto primero a tomar una ducha. Yo preparo la cena – dice Edward mientras se dirige a su dormitorio.

\- Espera, yo puedo… – voy a refutar pero me interrumpe.

\- Es mi forma de agradecerte por la ayuda que me has ofrecido hoy – me guiña el ojo –. Descansa, te lo mereces.

\- Está bien – contesto. Él sonríe complacido por yo haber aceptado y continua su camino hacia el segundo piso.

Me dirijo a la cocina para servirme algo de beber, estoy muy sedienta. Cuando llego me quito la corbata y la coloco en la encimera, aflojo algunos botones de mi camisa y recojo mi cabello en un moño para aliviar un poco el calor que siento. Abro la nevera y saco una lata de Coca-Cola. Me apoyo en la encimera, destapo la lata y la llevo a mis labios dando un sorbo. Cuando ese líquido dulce y burbujeante pasa por mi garganta me deja un ardor tanto placentero como refrescante.

Suena mi móvil. Miro la pantalla, es mi hermana. Había tardado en llamar.

\- Hola – contesto.

\- De hola nada asocial – dice enfadada –. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese era tu hijo?

\- Como querías que lo hiciera cuando te notabas tan cómoda al lado de él. No tengo el corazón como para dañarte un momento así, ¿Sabes? – respondo con sorna, escucho un bufido y antes de que me continúe reclamando le explico: – Cuando los iba a presentar Edward me pidió que no lo hiciera.

\- ¿Prefieres ocultarle información a tu hermana solo para quedar bien con tu hijo? – suelta un bufido – Perfecto. Ahora eres una traidora.

\- Deja el drama – volteo los ojos.

\- Entonces dime como le doy la cara ahora cuando lo vuelva a ver. Después de lo hice en el ascensor pensara que soy una… – le interrumpo.

\- Te preocupas por nada – digo escuetamente –. A él en ningún momento le disgusto tu actitud, al contrario, estaba encantado de conocerte. – añado en tono sugestivo: – Te puedo asegurar que está deseando volver a verte.

\- Pero… – la vuelvo a interrumpir.

\- Ven a mi casa una vez finalice la gira de Edward – y antes de que responda me adelanto –. Por favor, no vayas a poner excusas. Recuerda lo mala que eres mintiendo.

Suelta un suspiro resignada.

\- De acuerdo – ya no tiene la misma voluntad de discutir. ¡He ganado! –. Te dejo, ya me voy a dormir. Feliz noche.

\- Feliz noche. ¿No quieres mandarle saludos a Edward? – agrego con sorna.

Me colgó.

\- Que cruel eres – doy un respingo al escuchar la voz de Edward –. Menos mal que es tu hermana porque si no lo fuera me compadezco de esa pobre mujer.

\- No te oí llegar – le digo más calmada.

\- Te prepare la bañera de mi dormitorio, espero no te incomode – me informa mientras abre la nevera buscando ingredientes para preparar la cena –. No quería entrar en tu dormitorio sin permiso – se excusa, dándome una mirada de disculpa.

\- No te preocupes. – Digo, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa de tener que desnudarme en el dormitorio de otro hombre –aunque sea mi hijo– que no es mi esposo. Puede entrar a su dormitorio y verme desnuda por accidente… Miro el reloj y comento para crear una distracción:

– Carlisle se ha retrasado de nuevo.

Suena el timbre, me dirijo a la puerta de entrada y como si lo invocara allí esta Carlisle, ebrio apoyado en su asistente, un hombre de unos veintitantos de cabello rubio, ojos color miel y piel pálida: Alec.

\- Buenas noches, señora – saluda un poco exhausto.

\- Buenas noches, Alec. Disculpa las molestias – le digo.

\- No se preocupe. Era una reunión con un importante empresario esta noche – justifica a Carlisle, sentándolo en el suelo con un poco dificultad.

\- ¡Alec, no te olvides de los suvenires! – exclama Carlisle cogiéndolo de la corbata en un intento de atraerlo a él.

Alec pierde el equilibrio y en un acto reflejo sus manos se apoyan en mí para no caer. Sus manos tocan mis senos. Cuando él se da cuenta las retira de inmediato como si el contacto con mi cuerpo le hubiese quemado.

\- Disculpe, no fue mi intención – dice en estado de pánico.

\- No te preocupes… – digo, desviando la mirada avergonzada.

\- Me marcho – anuncia –. De verdad lo siento, señora – se inclina en forma de disculpa y lo observo marchase a paso rápido.

Escucho unos pasos dentro de la casa acercándose a la puerta. Edward se coloca a mi lado, ve a Carlisle y suelta un suspiro.

\- Anda a tomar un baño. Ya me encargo de él – dice, sacándome de mi estupor.

Asiento y me dirijo al segundo piso, al dormitorio de Edward.

Ya adentro del baño de Edward me comienzo a desvestir; cuando retiro mi tanga noto que esta mojada. El morbo de que otro hombre que no es mi esposo me haya tocado los senos se comienza a apoderar de mí.

Voy a la ducha y abro el grifo de la regadera haciendo que el agua caiga en mi cuerpo. Aunque deje el agua un poco fría sigo sintiendo mucho calor. Me siento tan caliente que no puedo evitar comenzar a tocarme. Mis pezones están tan duros y mi vagina esta tan mojada que puedo sentir ese líquido viscoso en mis dedos a pesar de que el agua sigue recorriendo mi intimidad…

Si Alec no se hubiera detenido… Tal vez…

 _\- Señora,_ _usted me gusta hace tiempo – dice, apretando mis senos mientras succiona mis pezones y luego lleva su mano a mi intimidad estimulándola._

 _\- Por… por favor, no lo hagas… mi esposo y mi hijo están aquí – le respondo entre jadeos._

El toque de la puerta me regresa de forma abrupta a la realidad. Reacciono retirando de inmediato las manos de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Bella? – escucho la voz de Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Sí…? – digo, rezando porque mi voz no se escuche agitada.

\- Ahora que fui a dejar a mi padre en tu dormitorio encontré un champú, espero que sea el que usas. Lo dejo aquí en la puerta – dice Edward y yo le agradezco.

\- La cena estará lista pronto, te espero abajo – notifica y comienzo a escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

\- Bien… – respondo, aunque por mi tono de voz dudo que me haya escuchado.

Cuando escucho la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse abro la puerta del baño y tomo mi champú. Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la regadera. Dejo que el agua caiga en mi cuerpo y comienzo a enjabonarme.

Aunque intento no pensar en nada en estos momentos no puedo evitarlo, siento una gran vergüenza por lo que antes estaba haciendo.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Que cosas tan sucias… Ademas de estar masturbándome en el baño de Edward…

Tengo un esposo que amo y también un hijo… Cómo puedo estar teniendo ese tipo de fantasía…

Me doy una ducha rápida. Salgo con cautela de su dormitorio al mío, no quiero que Edward me vea caminando en casa estando cubierta solo con una toalla. Llego a mi dormitorio donde encuentro a un embriagado Carlisle durmiendo profundamente. Suelto un suspiro. No me gusta ese olor a alcohol que desprende cada vez que llega ebrio a casa por haber alcanzado un acuerdo importante con otro empresario. Me visto con una ropa cómoda y bajo a cenar.

Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente con la intención de asustar a Edward. Quiero devolverle el susto que me dio antes. Me aproximo al comedor y lo encuentro distraído viendo algo en su Tablet. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Sin embargo, cuando ya estoy muy cerca de tocarlo Edward se da cuenta de mi presencia y gira la cabeza pillándome a mí por sorpresa. Enarca una ceja entre curioso y divertido al encontrarme en esa posición de "ataque".

\- Yo te quería asustar – le digo en tono de reproche.

\- Perdón, perdón – dice riéndose.

Finjo enojo y me siento a su lado.

\- Prepare algo ligero ya que es muy tarde – notifica –. Espero te guste.

\- Gracias – le digo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Ha preparado tártar de salmón y aguacate. ¡Se ve delicioso!

\- Buen apetito – dice, y yo respondo. Ingreso el primer bocado de tártar y lo degusto lentamente.

Él me mira expectante y pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- ¡Delicioso! – respondo sin dudarlo. El sabor que invade mi boca y la textura del salmón… ¡Simplemente fantástico!

\- No creí que estuvieses este nivel de cocina – comento curiosa, mientras llevo otra ración de tártar a mi boca.

\- Aprendí mientras vivía en Zúrich.

\- ¿No tenías servidumbre? – pregunto sorprendida.

\- Nunca me ha gustado – responde, encogiéndose de hombros –. Me gusta la comodidad más no el lujo.

\- ¿Por eso no tienes chofer como tu padre?

Él asiente mientras se lleva un trozo de tártar a la boca.

\- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? – pregunta.

\- Dos. Italiano y francés – lo miro curiosa por el cambio de tema –. ¿Por qué?

\- Para la gira. ¿Me vas a acompañar?

Asiento.

\- Mmm… – se queda pensando un rato – ¿Y Alice cuantos habla?

\- Cuatro. Francés, alemán, inglés… uhmm… – me llevo los dedos a la barbilla pensativa – y creo que español.

\- Excelente, las dos me acompañan – notifica.

Terminamos de cenar, él recoge los trastos y se dirige al lavaplatos.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga? – le ofrezco mi ayuda pero él niega con la cabeza – Si se lo propones tú puede que se niegue. Déjamelo a mí, la convenceré – insisto.

\- Yo lo hago – dice, rechazando mi oferta de nuevo con una sonrisa –. Le hare una oferta que no podrá rechazar – me guiña el ojo.

\- ¿Don Corleone? – enarco una ceja curiosa y ambos reímos – Déjame ayudarte.

Quiero ayudarle a lavar los trastos pero él me detiene.

\- Yo me hago cargo. Descansa, lo necesitas – dice, sonriéndome cálidamente.

Asiento.

En realidad estoy tan cansada para refutarle.

\- Buenas noches y gracias por la cena. La mujer que se case contigo va a ser la persona más feliz del mundo – comento en tono de broma.

Edward se ríe.

\- ¿Tú crees? – pregunta con un tono de diversión.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Hombre que cocine y lave los trastos ¿Cada cuánto tiempo los consigues? – respondo con el mismo tono divertido y me dirijo al dormitorio.

\- Eso me suena a interés – finge decepción –. Descansa, Bella.

o o o

Me despierto tarde en la noche.

Como lo he podido olvidar… He dejado mi ropa en el baño de Edward.

Si Carlisle se entera podría malinterpretarlo.

Salgo de mi dormitorio y me dirijo al de Edward. La puerta de su dormitorio esta entreabierta, debe haber ido a la cocina. Me asomo para confirmar su ausencia, y no, no está. Su laptop está encendida, seguro ha estado trabajando en su tesis. Entro en su dormitorio y me dirijo al baño para sacar mi ropa antes de que él vuelva. La puerta del baño también esta entreabierta.

Cuando voy a abrir la puerta una respiración entrecortada me detiene. Me asomo y me tapo la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡Edward! – musito sin saber qué hacer.

¡Edward se está masturbando!

Esta oliendo mi tanga mientras usa mi sujetador para masturbarse…

¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡No la huelas!

\- Be… lla… – dice entre jadeos.

¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Aunque no estamos relacionados sanguíneamente, tú y yo seguimos siendo madre e hijo. Soy su deseo… Él solo me ve como una mujer.

Le ha dado la vuelta a mi tanga y ha comenzado a lamer la mancha que dejo mi intimidad.

Eso es vergonzoso, deja de hacerlo…

Edward, ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo… tu madre?

La imagen de Edward y yo teniendo sexo invade mi mente provocando que comience a sentirme excitada. Sin embargo, logro reaccionar a tiempo. Muevo la cabeza frenéticamente alejando esos pensamientos tan sucios e inmorales.

No podemos hacerlo. Eso está mal ¿No entiendes que soy tu madre?

Incluso intenta correrse usando mi ropa interior. No… Por favor, no te corras…

¡Ah, realmente lo hizo! Se está corriendo en mi ropa interior.

Salgo rápido de su dormitorio con el corazón acelerado.

¿Q-que debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería afrontar esta situación con él?

o o o

\- ¡Aaah…!

Después de que Carlisle se fuera a la empresa y Edward a sus clases de verano, me quede sola en casa, como siempre…

Estaba masturbándome en la sala de estar hasta que ese sujeto después de tanto tiempo me llamo al teléfono. Ahora solo sigo sus indicaciones.

\- ¿Pue… do introducirlo más fuerte en mi culo? – inquiero, pero mi tono de voz suena a suplica.

\- No, aun no. Guárdalo para un mejor orgasmo – responde tajante –. Las ansias de hacerte esperar se sienten bien ¿No es así?

\- Per… pero… me tienes hace una hora así… voy a enloquecer… – le reclamo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – su voz finge asombro y después ríe –. Vaya puta estas hecha, te encanta que te tenga así ¿Verdad? – hace una pausa como pensando algo – Me pregunto ¿Qué crees que sucedería si tu esposo o hijo abriera la puerta en este instante?

Que nombrara a mi hijo, Edward, me hace volver a la realidad. Solo por pensar en él y en aquel momento hace que me invada una gran vergüenza.

\- ¡No menciones a Edward, por favor, no lo hagas! – le suplico.

\- ¿Pensar en él te pone más caliente? – se ríe.

\- ¡N-no!

\- Responde – su voz se torna más seria –. ¿Cómo reaccionarias si tu hijo te encontrara en esta situación? ¿Si te viera con los dildos ocupando tus dos agujeros?

\- ¡No, no! – le pido – ¡No hables más de Edward, por favor!

Pero el solo se burla de mí.

\- Está bien, está bien. Te doy permiso para que aumentes la intensidad del juguete.

\- De acuerdo – respondo entre jadeos.

Aumento la intensidad del juguete y mi excitación comienza a crecer más y más.

\- ¡Ah…! – introduzco y retiro los dildos con fuerza de mis agujeros – ¡Se siente tannn biennn! ¡Aaah…!

El dildo cosquillea mi culo con tanto placer… Y el otro hace lo mismo con mi intimidad…

\- Ayúdame… a acabar… por… favor…

\- No, no te vas a correr hasta que seas sincera conmigo.

\- Pero… ya no aguanto… más…

\- Contesta – ignora mis suplicas –. Piensa en su hijo cuando se masturba, ¿Cierto?

Me llega su imagen corriéndose en mi ropa interior. Desde ese día… yo…

\- ¡S-si! – exclamo – ¡Cada vez que lo veo… no puedo evitar… fantasear en tener sexo con él… de solo pensarlo me calienta la idea!

\- ¡Soy una mamá muy sucia!

\- Al contrario, eres una mamá patética – dice con sorna –. ¡Entonces piensa en el pene de tu hijo y mueve tu trasero hasta que te corras!

\- ¡Sí! – comienzo a sentir una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo – ¡Edward perdona a tu sucia madre… por favor!

Muevo mis caderas con mayor frenesí.

 _\- Mamá – dice Edward, mirándome con deseo y yo lo beso._

Fantaseo con lo que me diría mientras tenemos sexo.

 _\- Que bella eres, mamá – dice, manoseándome los senos._

 _\- Mamá, tu vagina se siente bien – dice, penetrándome por detrás._

 _\- Mamá, ¿Te gusta por detrás también? – pregunta, estimulando mi culo con su dedo._

 _\- Tu culo está caliente._

 _\- Te deseo, mamá – dice, haciéndole sentir oleadas de placer a mi cuerpo._

 _\- Te amo, Bella – confiesa besándome con pasión._

\- ¡Aaah! – siento una electricidad que invade mi vientre.

¡Me corro!

Me he excitado tanto fantaseando con mi hijo que siento que el orgasmo nunca va a terminar.

\- Estoy de vuelta – la voz de Edward me hace volver a la realidad. De pie en la puerta y sorprendido intenta articular palabra pero no lo logra hacer.

\- ¡E-Edward!

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Edward ahora esta…

Estoy tirada en frente de Edward con los dildos dentro de mí mientras mis jugos femeninos se vierten…

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **MissImprudente**

¡Muchas gracias por recordarme ese detalle, se me había olvidado! Aunque no se en que le faltó el respeto a Megan porque he leído fics que utilizan capítulos de autores (fic) o escriben prácticamente toda la novela del autor (original) sin un disclaimer y tampoco le cierran la cuenta. Ademas no me gusta cómo te refieres a la obra de ella, detesto que menosprecien a los escritores sean de ficción o de editoriales. Ellos buscan solo el entretenimiento para el lector y es fácil criticar cuando nunca te has puesto en sus zapatos. Con esto no digo que ella sea la mejor escritora o la mejor obra pero tiene mi respeto. Y si dejas de leer este fic no te preocupes remarco una parte de la nota inicial: "A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad." ¡Gracias!

 **andreiita crepuZ**

¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste.

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven como motivación para actualizar pronto los capítulos.

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos, mis queridas pervertidas!


	6. Capítulo 6

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé...

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

6

* * *

\- ¿Ya han preparado todo para la gira? – pregunta Carlisle mientras le da un sorbo a su café.

\- Si – respondo, intentando ocultar mis nervios –. Cuando finalice sus clases de verano iniciaremos la gira.

\- Entonces iniciaran la próxima semana. Edward me dijo que sus clases ya han finalizado pero ocuparía esta semana para adelantar su tesis – me informa y mira su reloj –. Es tarde y él aún no ha bajado ¿Puedes ir a despertarlo?

Me pongo aún más nerviosa al escuchar su petición pero no me puedo negar.

\- Si…

Camino a su dormitorio y suelto un suspiro. Cada vez se me hace más difícil poder mirar a Edward a la cara.

Hace poco tiempo Edward y yo habíamos comenzado una relación normal de madre e hijo. Pero desde lo que sucedió ese día… yo…

o o o

\- Be-bella – titubea Edward y comienza a dar pasos erráticos hacia mí.

\- ¡De-detente, no te acerques! – le ordeno pero después mi voz suena a suplica – No… no te acerques, Edward.

Él se detiene pero aún continúa mirándome perplejo como los dildos aún están moviéndose dentro de mis agujeros.

Es tan vergonzoso... Como deseo que la tierra me trague en este momento…

\- Por-por favor… no me mires – le suplico.

Él desvía la mirada pero desearía que no lo hubiese hecho hacia esa dirección, se da cuenta del teléfono.

\- ¿Con quién estabas hablando? – dice con un tono de voz severo – ¿Esto es lo que haces todo el día? ¿Esto es lo que haces mientras mi padre y yo no estamos?

Su manera de juzgarme me molesta. ¿Quién se cree para hacerlo?

\- ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo! – le reclamo furibunda - ¡Te vi masturbándote con mi ropa interior!

Mis palabras toman por sorpresa a Edward.

\- ¡Ah! – llevo mi mano a la boca al darme cuenta de lo que he dicho. Por impulsiva yo he empeorado la situación…

\- Tú… lo sabias – se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí –. ¿Entonces también sabes de mis sentimientos hacia ti? – Edward se arrodilla y acaricia mi mejilla – Bella, la verdad es que yo… yo...

\- ¡No! – exclamo interrumpiéndolo asustada. ¡Por favor, no lo digas! – ¡Eso está mal!

\- ¿Esta mal? – Edward coloca su mano en mi trasero y yo, por solo sentir ese contacto mi cuerpo se comienza a calentar – ¿Por qué?

\- Yo-yo soy tu madre… y tú-tú padre y yo estamos casados… No puedo traicionarlo de esta forma… – evito hacer contacto visual con él.

\- ¿No puedes? – mi respuesta lo exaspera – Me estás diciendo que lo que acabas de hacer no es traición.

\- Cuando mi padre se entere… – murmura.

\- ¡N-no, no le digas nada! – le pido presa del miedo – ¡Por favor!

\- No te preocupes, no le diré – susurra en mi oído –. Pero a cambio quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga ¿De acuerdo?

Acaricia mi pierna y mi cuerpo da un respingo cuando me aprieta una nalga.

\- Quítate todo y abre tus piernas – susurra –, quiero verte. Enséñame todo tu cuerpo – enfatiza –. Será nuestro secreto.

Hago lo que me ordena.

Está mirando… Edward está mirando mi cuerpo desnuda… Con los dildos aun dentro de mi…

Soy una pervertida.

\- Por… por favor no me mires tan fijamente. Me da vergüenza – le pido.

\- Usas dos dildos para masturbarte, incluso en el culo – comenta.

Los mueve masturbándome.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamo estremeciéndome de placer. No… Siento esa electricidad llegar a mi vientre. Si sigue así me provocara un orgasmo – ¡No los muevas!

\- Solo los saco.

En el instante que saco los dildos me chorreé toda.

\- Tu vagina está totalmente mojada – dice, acerca su cara a mi entrepierna y aspira –. Me encanta tu aroma, huele tan dulce, tan acido. Es tan intenso.

\- ¡No lo huelas! – exclamo, sus sucias palabras me excitan.

\- Incluso tu culo se contrae. Me encanta – acerca su rostro al mío casi uniéndose nuestros labios –. Quiero verte desde atrás – mi mirada evade la suya.

Por favor, no me órdenes a hacer estas cosas… Es vergonzoso…

Le doy la espalda y apoyo el peso de mi cuerpo en mis antebrazos y rodillas. Abro ligeramente las piernas.

\- ¿A… así está bien?

\- Abre un poco más las piernas – pide.

\- ¿Así?

Como respuesta coloca sus manos en mi trasero separándolo un poco y comienza a lamer mi vagina. ¡Aaah! No puedo silenciar mis gemidos. Mi excitación solo va en aumento. Su dedo también… ¡Otro más en mi culo!

Comienza a masturbarme con sus dedos en mi vagina sin dejar de darme placer por detrás.

\- De… deja que me levante – le digo entre jadeos.

\- ¿Te gusta más así?

Asiento.

\- Nunca me cansaría de ver esa cara tan excitada que tienes, Bella – dice con voz ronca, se baja la cremallera y deja expuesta su erección –. Me pone caliente de verdad.

\- No, todo menos eso – le suplico aunque mi cuerpo arde en deseo –. Todo menos eso Edward.

\- Esta bien – dice, él recorre mi cuello con suaves besos y le da una placentera mordida a mi lóbulo arrancándome un suspiro –. Súbete encima de mí y tócalo – ordena, dirige mi mano a su cosa –. Apriétalo.

\- ¡Ah, no…! – aunque la parte racional que me queda se niegue mi cuerpo hace lo que él me ordena.

Aprieto su pene y comienzo a masturbarlo. Su pene es tan duro y caliente. Siento como mi excitación va en aumento, mi vagina me suplica por tenerlo adentro.

No puedo… No puedo ceder…

\- Mueve tus caderas y roza tu vagina con mi pene.

Al intentar negarme el frota la punta de su erección en mis labios vaginales. ¡Aaaah…! Mis piernas se debilitan y caigo encima de Edward. Su pene envía una pulsación por todo mi cuerpo.

No sé qué hacer… Si sigo así, yo…

\- Mira, mi pene está todo cubierto por tu humedad.

\- No… hables así…

Comienzo desesperadamente a frotar mi vagina en su erección. ¡Aah…!

No puedo… No puedo…

Pero esta tan caliente.

Su cosa esta siendo cubierta por los jugos de mi vagina. Chupa mi pezón izquierdo y con su mano juega con el derecho. Froto nuestras intimidades con mayor frenesí. Siento los dedos de Edward en mi trasero.

¡Aaah…!

No… si estimulas mis senos y mi culo, yo…

\- Edward… no metas los dedos en mi culo… – mis gemidos son más intensos – es sucio…

\- Pero te gusta cómo se siente – afirma.

\- No tan profundo… ¡Me… me estás haciendo excitar demasiado!

Siento que la electricidad está llegando a mi vientre, voy a llegar al orgasmo.

\- Edward… me voy…

\- ¡Bella… si continuas moviendo tus caderas así me voy a correr! – exclama con su voz muy ronca.

¡Me corro!

\- ¡Edward! – grito su nombre apegándolo a mi cuerpo.

Él suelta un gruñido corriéndose sobre mí.

o o o

Mientras frotábamos nuestras intimidades note que también tenía mis manos en él.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación y suelto un suspiro.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Ser prendada sexualmente por su tacto…

No debí haber hecho eso con mi hijo.

\- Edward… – toco la puerta pero no obtengo respuesta – soy yo… voy a entrar…

\- Bella – dice, dedicándome una sonrisa al entrar en su dormitorio, está sentado en su cama ya esperándome.

\- Edward, por favor. Olvida lo que sucedió – le suplico.

\- Sabes que no puedo – se dirige hacia mí y me abraza por la espalda – No puedo olvidar la sensación de tu cuerpo ni tu aroma.

Besa mi hombro.

\- Apresurémonos – susurra en mi oído.

Desde ese día, Edward me pide que lo haga todos los días.

No, me pide que lo haga por lo menos tres veces por día.

Me arrodillo y comienzo a masturbarlo.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- La tienes… grande y dura… – le respondo avergonzada – Es perfecta…

Él me obliga a darle sexo oral y que lo deje correrse en mi boca.

Por ahora está satisfecho solo con esto. Pero…

\- Apresúrate… y córrete rápido – hago sonidos sucios con mi boca para excitarlo –. Carlisle esta abajo.

\- Apresúrate – le ordeno.

\- Eso depende de ti, Bella – me dice con su voz ronca y respiración agitada. Intensifico el ritmo y su cuerpo se comienza a tensar.

\- Ya… casi… – dice con voz entrecortada.

\- Me corro – siento como su cuerpo se tensa y se corre en mi boca.

Pero estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que quiera tener sexo conmigo.

Me pregunto… si cuando llegue el momento tendré la fuerza suficiente para negarme.

\- Verte así me excita demasiado ¿Lo puedes limpiar? – me pide.

\- Si…

Cuando eso suceda estoy segura que la tendré.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **florcitacullen**

¿Tan bueno fue el capítulo anterior? ¡Y aquí está el nuevo!

 **SofiSwan**

¡Hola, aquí esta! Espero no te haya hecho esperar demasiado.

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven como motivación para actualizar pronto los capítulos.

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos, mis queridas pervertidas!


	7. Capítulo 7

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé...

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

Disclaimer: La situación de la oficina pertenece al capítulo 17 de la novela Pídeme lo que Quieras de Megan Maxwell.

* * *

7

* * *

\- ¡Perdón por pedir retrasarme un maldito día! – escucho la voz furibunda de Edward desde el pasillo – No sabía que en veinticuatro horas tu empresa se iría a la mierda.

Continúo acercándome al lugar de la discusión y cuando estoy llegando veo la puerta abierta. Están tan absortos en su altercado que han olvidado cerrarla. Camino cautelosa de no ser descubierta hasta la entrada y puedo observar el ambiente tan tenso que hay entre Carlisle y Edward.

\- Sabes que no lo digo por la empresa – dice Carlisle con un rostro severo –. Su condición no va a mejorar. Lo mejor sería que te alejes de ella.

\- Vete a la mierda – las palabras de Carlisle pusieron iracundo a Edward –. ¿También vas a hacer lo mismo de sucederme a mí, tu hijo, o a Isabella? Olvídalo, no se para que te pregunto si conozco la respuesta.

Me sorprende y me causa un poco de temor ver a Edward tan fuera de sí cuando siempre ha sido alguien tranquilo y divertido.

\- No voy a permitir que me sigas faltando el respeto de esta manera – Carlisle intenta no perder su compostura – ¿Has olvidado por quién es que ella mantiene un buen tratamiento para que su estado no decaiga aún más?

Edward lo mira incrédulo.

\- He costeado todos los gastos de su tratamiento con mi maldito salario, ¿Y dices que eres tu quien lo haces? Que cinismo tienes – dice Edward con su mandíbula tensa –. No te olvides quien te salvo de la quiebra hace tres años. En algún momento te quedaras solo y tu estabilidad se vendrá abajo – le advierte fulminándolo con la mirada.

Intenta calmar su respiración.

\- Me voy a Zúrich esta noche pero no te preocupes el lunes estaré en París sin falta – notifica poniéndole fin al altercado.

Dirige su mirada a la salida de la oficina y se sorprende al verme.

\- Ve-venía a informarles que la cena ya está servida – titubeo nerviosa al ser descubierta. Mi curiosidad me hizo olvidar el motivo por el que me dirigí hacia acá.

Edward camina hacia la puerta y se detiene frente a mí.

\- Lo siento, me voy a Zúrich esta noche – me informa, su cara luce muy cansada –. Buenas noches.

Sale de la oficina camino a su dormitorio.

\- Vamos a cenar – dice Carlisle y yo asiento.

Estando en el comedor escuchamos la puerta principal. Carlisle finge no escucharla y continuamos cenando en ese incómodo silencio.

Desde su partida no estuve noticias de Edward hasta el domingo a mediodía.

Estoy haciendo la maleta cuando suena mi móvil. Veo la pantalla y el emisor de la llamada es él, Edward.

\- Hola – intento contestar sin que mi voz se escuche ansiosa.

\- Hola, Bella ¿Ya vas camino al aeropuerto?

\- Aun no. Creí que iríamos juntos.

\- Lo siento, yo salgo directo de aquí. Te llamo porque unos documentos se me quedaron en el escritorio de mi dormitorio. Por favor, ¿Podrías tomarlos y llevármelos?

\- Claro, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias. ¡Ah! – exclama como si hubiese recordado algo – Cuando llegues a París pide al taxi que te lleve al Mandarín Oriental, ya reserve nuestras habitaciones. Te dejo. Que tengas un buen viaje.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos allá.

Cuelgo la llamada y termino de hacer la maleta. Miro el reloj de mi móvil y solo faltan dos horas para mi vuelo.

Me dirijo al dormitorio de Edward para buscar los documentos. Abro la puerta y siento un calor apoderarse de mis mejillas. No puedo evitar recordar lo que Edward y yo hemos hecho aquí: yo… dándole placer con mis manos… y mi boca…

Tomo los documentos y salgo rápidamente de su habitación.

Tengo el presentimiento que estas giras le darán un cambio radical a mi vida.

o o o

Suena mi móvil y despierto somnolienta. Me restriego los ojos desperezándome. Miro la pantalla del móvil, un mensaje de Edward.

\- Buenos días, Bella ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? - Después de leerlo le escribo.

\- Hola. Dame unos minutos y vamos. *emoticón sonrojado* -

Enseguida aparece la palabra "escribiendo…".

\- Tomate tu tiempo. Te espero en el lobby. *emoticón lanzando un beso* -

Miro el reloj de mi móvil y faltan treinta minutos para que suene la alarma. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño, tomo una ducha rápida, me visto con el uniforme de la empresa: camisa blanca; falda, saco y tacones negros; y como un adicional por mí, medias negras. Es extraño pero este uniforme no solo resalta mi figura haciéndola más esbelta también lo hace con mi rostro en especial mis ojos verdes y mi sedoso cabello color castaño chocolate. Después de mi aseo completo me dirijo al lobby.

Escucho a Edward hablando por el móvil. Esta tan concentrado en su charla con la persona al otro lado de la línea que me he acercado y no ha notado mi presencia. Esta vestido con un traje azul oscuro y lleva un perfume con un delicioso aroma que inunda mis fosas nasales.

\- Si, comenzando el mes de enero estaré allá. Esto es mejor hablarlo en persona.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias, Rosalie. Eres la mejor.

 _¿Eres la mejor?_

Solo escuchar que se lo dice a otra mujer me causa un poco de molestia. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Él escucha lo que ella le dice, se ríe divertido y cuelga el móvil.

\- ¿Quién es Rosalie? – inquiero a su espalda. Él se tensa pero de inmediato se relaja y gira para quedar frente a mí.

\- Mi mejor amiga – responde sonriendo – ¡Buenos días, amor! – exclama, dándome un abrazo que me coge por sorpresa – ¿Pudiste descansar?

Mis mejillas comienzan a arder al sentirme observada por esas miradas curiosas que están en el lobby.

\- Ed-Edward… no-no me – titubeo avergonzada por ese saludo tan efusivo. Él me interrumpe.

\- Ven, vamos a desayunar – me coge de la mano arrastrándome a la salida.

Salimos del hotel y el parquero estaciona frente a nosotros una Toyota 4Runner. Le entrega las llaves a Edward. Subimos al vehículo y nos dirigimos a un café en un silencio que para es mi incómodo.

Llegamos a la cafetería Paul. Pedimos nuestras órdenes y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio.

Silencio que decido romper.

\- Edward. Por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar así – le pido en tono tajante.

\- ¿Cómo, amor? – lo dice de nuevo para provocarme.

\- Así, no me llames amor. Soy tu madre y tú eres mi hijo, además estoy casada con tu padre. No podemos seguir haciendo esas cosas – cuando nombro a su padre su mirada juguetona paso a una gélida.

\- Disculpa por incomodarte no volverá a suceder – su mandíbula se tensa y su mirada me fulmina –. Tampoco debes preocuparte si piensas que te voy a obligar a tener sexo conmigo, no soy esa clase de persona – se levanta de la silla y deja su desayuno a la mitad junto a algo de dinero en efectivo –. Estamos aquí por trabajo y quiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Así que seamos lo más profesionales posibles. Aunque también tienes la opción de volver a casa si lo deseas. Te espero en el auto, señora Hoffman.

¿Señora Hoffman?

Maldito tono despectivo.

No es mi culpa pensar de esa manera después de tener que darle placer a tu cosa con mi boca durante casi un mes.

Quiero volver a casa…

Edward que se joda aquí solo. Pero qué le diría a Carlisle estando allá si fui yo la que insistió en acompañar a nuestro hijo en las giras.

Suelto un suspiro de exasperación y me dirijo al auto. De camino a la empresa intento entablar conversación para calmar los ánimos.

\- ¿Llegaste hoy en la mañana de Zúrich? – le pregunto.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lograste dormir algo?

\- No – ¿Otra vez un monosílabo?

\- La chica con la que estabas hablando me dijiste que es tu mejor amiga ¿Es cierto?

\- Si – malditos monosílabos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

Pero solo recibo su silencio como respuesta.

¡Sera imbécil! Ahora si me a cabreado.

\- Edward, si no quieres hablar conmigo solo dilo. Pareces un niño – lo miro furibunda –. Eres un niño – corrijo devolviéndole su tono despectivo.

\- Señora Hoffman, le recuerdo que usted es mi secretaria – su mirada me fulmina –. Por lo tanto no tengo la necesidad de contarle sobre mi vida privada. Así que le agradecería no hacer preguntas excepto que tenga relación al trabajo.

Hecha una furia voy a insultarlo pero antes de decir algo me interrumpe.

\- Llegamos – notifica, apaga el motor y desciende del auto.

En la sala de juntas solo nosotros faltábamos, se sienta en la silla principal y me ve.

\- Señora Hoffman, se puede sentar al fondo del salón. Frente a mí.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Quiero hacer cualquier cosa menos verlo y que me vea todo el día.

Durante la junta veo a Edward lanzándome miradas furtivas y tecleando en su laptop. En la hora del almuerzo nos vamos al restaurante y en todo el camino no me dirige palabra alguna excepto que sea relacionado a algún documento. Almorzando me ha ignorado por completo hablando con los directivos de la empresa.

Así continuo esta maldita rutina toda la semana.

¡Ni me acompaña a desayunar!

¡Idiota!

Hoy es viernes, por fin viene el descanso. No le voy a ver la cara a Edward en un buen rato. Lo miro y está tecleando en su laptop. Edward, imbécil.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que una notificación me devuelve a la realidad.

.

De: Edward Kahler

Fecha: 14 de octubre de 2016 16:25

Para: Isabella Hoffman

Asunto: ¿Estás bien?

Te he notado esta semana molesta y estresada. Pero hoy lo estás más (tu entrecejo te delata). ¿Qué te sucede?

Atentamente,

Edward Kahler.

.

¿Hasta ahora se da cuenta de mi humor? Confirmado es un jodido imbécil.

.

De: Isabella Hoffman

Fecha: 14 de octubre de 2016 16:26

Para: Edward Kahler

Asunto: Recordatorio

Señor Kahler, le recuerdo que usted me dijo "no hacer preguntas excepto que guarde relación con lo laboral". Ahora si me disculpa, debo seguir trabajando.

Atentamente,

Isabella Hoffman.

.

¡Que te den!

¡Para petulante yo!

.

De: Edward Kahler

Fecha: 14 de octubre de 2016 16:27

Para: Isabella Hoffman

Asunto: ¿Venganza?

Bella, me preocupo por ti porque eres mi madre y en lo profesional me preocupo por el estado emocional de mi secretaria ¿Acaso es malo hacerlo?

Atentamente,

Edward Kahler.

.

Que cínico.

Me niego a responderle y en poco tiempo llega otra notificación.

.

De: Edward Kahler

Fecha: 14 de octubre de 2016 16:33

Para: Isabella Hoffman

Asunto: Decide

Bella, tienes un minuto para responder o me veré en la obligación de finalizar esta reunión para que podamos hablar.

Atentamente,

Edward Kahler.

.

No va a ser capaz de hacerlo. Me niego a caer en su chantaje. Pasa el minuto y la reunión continua. Lo sabía, no es capaz de hacerlo.

\- Señores, me veo en la penosa necesidad de finalizar la reunión por hoy. He recibido un correo de suma importancia y tengo que responder de inmediato – se levanta de la su asiento y les abre la puerta – ¿Serian tan amables de dejarme a solas con mi secretaria? Les pido disculpas.

Abro los ojos tanto como puedo.

¿Está loco?

Veo a todos los directivos recoger sus carpetas y guardar sus Tablet o laptop. Cuando todos salen Edward cierra la puerta con seguro, se acerca a mi asiento y fija su mirada en la mía.

\- Pero… pero… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – gesticulo sorprendida.

Me mira, se ríe pero no contesta.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – insisto.

\- Te di un minuto más otro adicional para que me respondieras el correo – responde escuetamente.

\- Pero la reunión…

\- La reunión la has finalizado tú – refuta, interrumpiendo mi protesta.

\- ¡¿Yo?! – lo miro incrédula.

Me levanto de la silla y lo encaro pero antes de poder reclamarle me interrumpe.

\- Bella – me aferra a su cuerpo de repente provocándome un respingo. Comienzo a ver en todas direcciones –. Las salas de junta no tienen cámaras, se las mande a quitar, aun así no están insonorizadas. Si gritas te escucharan.

Recorre mi cuello con delicados besos y comienzo a sentir calor en mi cuerpo.

\- Es-espera… – intento sonar molesta pero mis palabras salieron entre jadeos.

\- Odio esto… – susurra en mí oído – Odio tenerte cerca y no hablarnos. Odio que estés enfadada conmigo.

\- E-es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé, me comporte como un idiota. Perdóname – me mira arrepentido a los ojos –. Pero no soporto más estar lejos de ti. Esta semana ha sido un maldito infierno no poder tocar tu cuerpo. Te deseo.

\- Ed-Edward no… – me silencia con su índice en mis labios.

\- Te amo, Bella – abro los ojos sorprendida.

Su rostro se acerca al mío.

No… No podemos…

Pero…

Giro mi cara y sus labios se posan muy cerca de los míos. Evito que nuestros labios se unan.

\- Edward, no podemos – le digo tajante y me alejo de él antes que mi voluntad se quiebre.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de la sala con mi corazón acelerado y con su voz repitiendo una y otra vez esas tres palabras.

 _\- Te amo, Bella._

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **carol**

¡Hola! Jajaja ¿Cachondos? ¡Pero si está abusando de la pobre Bella! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Maiisa**

Me alegra que te guste. Respecto a tu petición tal vez si vaya a ver algunos cambios pero no diré nada de ello porque no quiero hacer spoilers. Tu comentario de la tercera lo respondí por PM.

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven como motivación para actualizar pronto los capítulos.

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos, mis queridas pervertidas!


	8. Capítulo 8

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, basada en la obra de Tsuzuru Miyabi y usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Enbo y Twilight… ¿Algo más?

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que las menores de 18 años (según nacionalidad) deberíais ser buenas chicas y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé...

A quien lo lea... Nadie las obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

8

* * *

Llego a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. Mis piernas flaquean haciéndome caer sentada. No puedo controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

¿Por qué…?

Siempre quise tener una familia feliz… Tener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones…

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

¿En qué momento mi vida ha cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento Edward entro en mi vida convirtiéndose en mi amante?

Y… por qué siento esta felicidad después de haber escuchado su confesión, después de que Edward me declaro su amor.

El toque de la puerta me regresa a la realidad, es él. No contesto, ni abro la puerta. No tengo el valor para poder enfrentar a Edward en este momento. Pasados unos segundos escucho pasos y una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Suspiro aliviada de que no insistiera. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo al baño a darme una larga ducha.

Ya en la cama me acuesto para poder descansar pero el sonido del móvil me lo impide. Una solicitud para video-llamada por whatsapp de mi hermana. Contesto.

\- Asocial, te he estado llamando todo el día y el operador dice que estas fuera de cobertura. También he estado intentado con video-llamadas sin resultados. ¿Puedo saber dónde estás metida? – me reprocha.

Alice sabe cuáles son los momentos menos oportunos para fastidiarme.

\- Hola, Alice. Yo estoy bien no te preocupes, me alegra que tú también lo estés – contesto con ironía; ella suelta un bufido y me mira expectante esperando explicaciones –. Estoy en París ayudando a Edward en su gira – le informo –. ¿Podemos hablar mañana? Estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches – le digo tajante sin darle oportunidad de refutar.

Quiero deshacerme lo más rápido que pueda de ella.

\- Definitivamente eres una asocial – dice con su entrecejo fruncido –. Buenas noches.

o o o

Me despierto a las cuatro de la madrugada. Mi estómago ruge de hambre, olvide cenar ayer. Debato entre llamar a Edward para que me acompañe a buscar algo de comer en las solitarias calles de la ciudad o esperar a que amanezca y hacerlo sola. Escojo la primera opción, moriré al amanecer si no lleno mi estómago. Le marco a su móvil pero no contesta. ¿Estará molesto conmigo? No, no lo creo. Voy a salir de mi habitación para tocar su puerta pero al escuchar jadeos me detengo.

\- Es-espera Edward… entremos a tu habitación… alguien nos puede ver…

¿Edward?

¿En qué momento salió? ¿Con quién demonios está?

De nuevo vuelvo a sentir esa molestia anterior pero con mayor intensidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces abro la puerta y salgo. Lo encuentro devorando los labios y con sus dedos jugando con la intimidad de esa mujer joven. Ninguno de los dos nota mi presencia provocando que mi enojo vaya en aumento.

Carraspeo para que noten mi presencia y funciona. Esa mujer avergonzada se baja rápidamente el vestido.

\- Llegas tarde. Hemos perdido el vuelo – le digo fulminándolo con la mirada –. Compre los boletos para el próximo vuelo. Necesitas al menos descansar un par de horas antes de volver a Ginebra – notifico.

Él hace un gesto de confusión e intenta decir algo pero lo interrumpo.

\- No habrás olvidado los documentos que debemos buscar ¿Verdad? – le pregunto.

Pero con la mirada le digo:

 _\- Atrévete a destapar esta mentira y eres hombre muerto._

\- ¡Ah! – finge haberlo recordado y me sigue el juego –. Perdón, Bella. Lo olvide.

\- Victoria, discúlpame – coge sus manos dándoles un beso y esto provoca que los fulmine a los dos con la mirada –. En otro momento continuaremos esto – le da un corto beso en los labios y también algo de efectivo –. Ten para que pagues el taxi, te llamare uno – le notifica entrando en su habitación.

Ella me ve molesta como queriendo decirme algo pero después suelta un suspiro de frustración y se va.

Entro en su habitación para encararlo y cierro la puerta bruscamente.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no contestaste mis llamadas – le reclamo.

\- Deje el móvil – se justifica con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién es esa? – molesta, exijo saber.

\- Victoria, es la secretaria de Laurent – responde encogiéndose de hombros –. ¿Y tú que hacías a esta hora fuera de tu habitación? – contraataca dándome una mirada suspicaz.

\- Tenía hambre, no cene y quería que me acompañaras – le explico, pero la imagen de él y esa mujer aparecen en mi cabeza provocando que lo vuelva a fulminar con la mirada –. Pero me dirijo a tu habitación y me consigo con esa escena.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

\- ¡Como no hacerlo después de lo que vi! Y decías que me amabas… – digo lo último en un murmuro.

\- Te amo, nunca lo dudes – dice tajante.

\- ¿Cómo, besando otros labios? ¿Acostándote con esa? – pregunto irónica.

\- ¿Y eso importa? – su razonamiento comienza a ponerme furibunda, le voy a responder pero me silencia con su índice en mis labios –. Bella, he besado mujeres por las que no he sentido nada pero he sentido tantas cosas por ti, que aún no te he besado.

\- Ed-Edward… yo… – balbuceo. Mi respiración se agita pero esta vez no es de rabia.

\- Te amo, Bella – me abraza –. ¿Tú me amas?

¿Lo amo? No… No sé…

Al demorar tanto en responder se separa de mí asumiendo mi silencio como respuesta. Al mirarlo a la cara creí que estaría enojado o decepcionado pero en su lugar tiene la mirada como la de un niño que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

\- ¿Aun tienes hambre o los celos te quitaron el apetito? – pregunta con sorna.

\- ¡No estoy celosa! – finjo estar furibunda aunque ahora estoy muerta de vergüenza por el berrinche que le arme – Y no, ya no tengo hambre.

\- Lastima, porque yo si tengo hambre – finge decepción.

\- ¿Vas a salir ahora?

\- Para que debería salir si lo que me quiero comer esta frente a mí – su mirada me devora. Comienzo a retroceder nerviosa al saber sus intenciones pero es en vano, ya me atrapo en un abrazo.

\- Es-espera… – le pido entre jadeos.

Edward devora mi cuello entre besos y mordidas. Sus manos aprietan mi trasero después las desliza haciéndome soltar un gemido, me coge de las piernas y me carga. Mi vagina ya mojada toca su dura erección que lucha por liberarse de ese pantalón. Me lleva a su habitación.

Lo deseo… pero…

\- Edward… espera… – intenta besarme pero evito que lo haga.

\- No creerás que después que hiciste que se fuera Victoria me quedaría sin jugar ¿Cierto? – susurra en mi oído y le da una placentera mordida a mi lóbulo arrancándome un gemido. Me deja cuidadosamente acostada en la cama.

Veo que el dormitorio está lleno de espejos pero en vez de avergonzarme, me excito más. ¡Qué lugar tan morboso!

\- Todo este tiempo tú me has dado placer – comenta con una sonrisa ladeada –. Es momento de devolverte el favor.

\- No… espera… por favor… – le suplico.

No puedes… Si lo haces… Yo…

Su mirada recorre mi cuerpo sin perder detalle alguno.

\- Me gusta tu ropa interior – mis ojos se abren tanto como pueden al escucharlo decir eso.

¡Ahora recuerdo! Enojada salí de mi habitación vestida solo con un suéter vinotinto y culotte negro. Mis mejillas arden de vergüenza ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?

Ataca de nuevo mi cuello con besos y mordidas mientras su mano se mete sobre el suéter y aprieta mi seno. Su erección toca mi entrepierna y yo lo encierro con mis piernas apegando nuestras intimidades tanto como sea posible.

\- Esta ropa me estorba, te quiero desnuda – susurra en mi oído y muerde mi lóbulo arrancándome un gemido. Comienza a quitarme el suéter y yo le ayudo a deshacerme de este –. Me encanta que estés tan receptiva – comenta divertido.

\- ¡Cá-cállate, mentiroso…! – aunque lo niegue mi excitada voz dice lo contrario.

Sus labios se posan en mi cuello y entre besos y lamidas comienzan a descender hacia mis senos.

\- ¡Espera…!

Chupa mi pezón mientras su mano juega con mi otro seno. Ocasionándome suspiros y aumentando cada vez más el calor en mi cuerpo.

Después de chupar, lamer y darle placenteras mordidas a mis pezones desciende a mi abdomen para jugar en él con su nariz amagando con morder y besar en algunos lugares para terminar haciéndolo en otros.

Se separa un poco para retirar el culotte.

\- No… detente… – intento hacer resistencia cerrando mis piernas pero Edward las abre, y yo termino facilitando su trabajo.

\- Estas muy mojada, Bella – me entrega mi ropa interior y tiene razón, estoy empapada. Enmudezco de vergüenza. Sus dedos descienden a mi intimidad y juegan con mi felpudo –. Me gusta el corte pervertido que le das al vello de tu ingle. Nunca te los quites ¿De acuerdo?

Me limito a asentir como una tonta.

Él me mira como un niño que va hacer una travesura. Abre mis piernas y dirige su cara a mi intimidad.

Espera… ¿No iras a hacer…?

\- ¡Buen apetito! – exclama divertido.

Me agarra de las caderas y lame mi vagina.

\- ¡Aaah! – me arranca un gran gemido junto a un arqueo de mi espalda.

Edward posee mi vagina con su lengua… Entra y sale para después lamer mi clítoris. ¡Me encanta!

Levanto la mirada viendo nuestros reflejos: él devorando mi vagina y yo… extasiada jugando con su cabello. Más que avergonzada me siento muy excitada de ver nuestros reflejos de esta manera.

No… Siento una electricidad que comienza a inundar mi cuerpo…

Mi vagina comienza a tener contracciones. Edward se da cuenta que estoy a punto de correrme e intensifica el movimiento de su lengua.

\- ¡Aaah! – su dedo penetra mi culo – No… Edward… sácalo…

\- Dices que lo saque pero estas apretando mis dedos cada vez más – refuta.

\- ¡Me-mentira!

No, detente… Si sigues así… yo…

\- ¡Edward, yo… – no aguanto más – me corro!

Cierro las piernas aprisionando su cara a mi intimidad. Siento como el placer asalta mi cuerpo de una manera tan intensa que mi cuerpo comienza a tener espasmos. Es tan intenso el orgasmo que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerme.

Después del orgasmo intento fallidamente recuperar la respiración. Abro un poco las piernas y siento como Edward se separa.

\- Te has corrido mucho.

Al escuchar el comentario dirijo la mirada al dueño de la voz y no puedo evitar avergonzarme.

¡Edward tiene la cara empapada!

\- Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa – agrega pasando la lengua por sus labios.

\- ¡Cá-cállate! – exclamo abochornada y él se ríe.

Comienza a desnudarse.

No pensara en…

\- Es-espera ¿Qué haces?

Me mira confundido.

\- ¿No es obvio? – pregunta irónico.

Termina de desnudarse dejando expuesto su bien trabajado cuerpo y su dura y grande erección.

\- Ed-Edward, no podemos hacer eso – aunque lo deseo en este momento –. Si quieres… si quieres… te la chupo – balbuceo evitando contacto visual con él.

Suelta una carcajada.

\- Eres toda una pervertida ¿Lo sabias? – en lugar de preguntarme lo afirma con sorna. Esto me deja un poco desconcertada – Es obvio que me voy a duchar para que vayamos a desayunar. Después de ese orgasmo debes tener más hambre – explica con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¡No-no soy una pervertida! – exclamo abochornada.

Me mira incrédulo después de escuchar mi respuesta.

\- ¿Uhmm, no? ¿Entonces por qué tu mirada recorre tanto mi cuerpo y no mira en otra dirección? ¿Por qué aun no cubres tu cuerpo? – inquiere y se lleva una mano al mentón fingiendo pensar – Uhmm… ¿Sera que aún no te cubres porque en realidad quieres que te haga lo que tus labios prohibieron?

\- ¡Imbécil! – le grito cubriéndome con la sabana y mirando en otra dirección – ¡Ve a ducharte que tengo hambre! –le ordeno

Él se ríe. Le lanzo una almohada pero la evade fácilmente.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy encantado que estés hecha toda una pervertida – dice con una sonrisa ladeada. Abre la puerta y entra al baño.

Sé que lo que estamos haciendo está prohibido… Pero… aun así… yo… quiero continuar haciendo esto por más tiempo.

o o o

\- Joder, Bella. Dos horas para poder bajar – me reprocha Edward una vez subimos al auto.

\- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? – lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Tuya de quien más – dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – ¡Demonios, que hambre tengo! – agrega con dramatismo mientras conduce.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! – finjo preocupación – Siento tanto que te mueras de hambre. Sucede que como me dejaste sola en tu habitación debía pensar en solucionar el dilema que tenía ¡Gracias por ser tan caballeroso en buscarme una ropa en mi habitación! – le digo cargada de ironía.

\- ¡Muero de hambre! – exclama ignorando mi reclamo.

\- ¡Que te den! – vocifero furibunda.

Suelta una carcajada.

\- Vamos, vamos, relaja el entrecejo que te quedaran marcas.

Solo recibe un bufido como respuesta de mi parte.

\- Por cierto… – me mira intrigado – ¿Cómo saliste de mi habitación?

\- Saque una camisa del closet e improvise una falda con ella – respondo y me encojo de hombros.

\- Espero que me la regreses – dice mirándome suspicaz.

Volteo los ojos.

\- Tienes un talento nato como toca cojones ¿Lo sabias?

\- Me lo dicen con frecuencia – responde conteniendo su risa.

\- No es un alago – comento soltando un bufido.

\- No te enojes – dice riéndose –. Ve el lado positivo. Nos tomaremos un buen café y comeremos un delicioso desayuno – aparca el auto una calle cerca al Starbucks – y eso solo es posible gracias a tu demora.

Hicimos nuestro pedido y nos sentamos a desayunar.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes para el resto del día? – pregunta después de haber conversado de temas triviales.

\- Uhmm… – coloco mis dedos en la barbilla y finjo pensar un buen rato – Nada ¿Por qué? – termino respondiendo escuetamente.

Me mira incrédulo que haya tardado tanto para responder eso.

\- ¿Te quieres quedar en el hotel o me acompañas a pasear?

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – cuestiono sin dudar.

Moriría de aburrimiento en el hotel.

\- No sé – dice encogiéndose de hombros y ahora soy yo quien lo mira incrédula – ¿Qué? No me mires así. No soy de los que organiza citas – se justifica –. Para mí los mejores momentos nunca son planeados.

\- Esto no es una cita – le digo desviando la mirada.

\- ¿No lo es? – sujeta mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro. Mi mirada choca con sus divertidos ojos grises –. Entonces dime qué es. Porque de la manera que lo quieras ver. Tú y yo, solos, es cita.

Esta situación me hace sentir incomoda. De seguir así, prefiero estar todo el día en el hotel.

\- Edward…

\- Vamos – me interrumpe y me ayuda a levantar de la silla.

Nos subimos al auto, enciendo la radio para intentar que la música aleje el ambiente incomodo que se creo. Voy cambiando la emisora hasta que Edward me pide que deje la canción que suena.

El canta lo que parece un coro:

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches tripping over myself_

 _Aching, begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

\- Pensaba que yo era la persona que peor cantaba pero hoy comprendo que estaba equivocada – comento con sorna.

\- Claro, búrlate – voltea los ojos –. Pero hay una cosa que debes admitir.

\- ¿Qué? – inquiero intrigada.

Me hace señas con la mano para que me acerque como si me fuera a decir un secreto que nadie más debe saber.

\- Que mi inglés es excelente – susurra cerca de mi oído.

Suelto una carcajada.

\- ¿Lo vas a negar? – frunce el entrecejo fingiendo enojo.

\- No lo sé – respondo con una sonrisa socarrona –. El inglés no es mi fuerte. Así que no puedo decir que es lo único positivo después de tu horrible canto.

Suelta un bufido.

\- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? – inquiero con interés.

\- Cuatro, casi cinco.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Francés, alemán, italiano, inglés y casi español.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Si, de todos los idiomas me parece el más complejo.

Llegamos al Centro Comercial Beaugrenelle. Estuvimos todo el día conversando, recorriendo las tiendas y después de almorzar peleamos en el cine para poder elegir una película, pelea que le gane y terminamos viendo Trolls.

\- No sé cómo te pueden gustar esos duendes deformes – se queja Edward cuando estamos saliendo de la sala del cine.

\- ¡Idiota! No son duendes deformes son Trolls y son lindos – le espetó.

\- Sí, claro… – dice irónico, volteando los ojos.

Regresamos al hotel entre conversaciones y peleas –el imbécil siguió insultando a los trolls–.

Llegamos a las puertas de nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

\- Gracias por todo – le doy una cálida sonrisa –. Buenas noches.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación Edward me detiene.

\- Bella, toma – me entrega una tarjeta de una habitación. Lo miro confundida –. Es la llave de mi habitación. Si me vas a esperar con un atuendo tan sexy como el de hoy que sea dentro de mi habitación.

\- Idiota no te estaba esperando – desvió la mirada avergonzada –. Salí solo porque esa mujer dijo tu nombre.

\- Si, si, lo que digas – dice incrédulo –. Espero te hayas divertido en nuestra cita.

\- No fue una…

Me interrumpe abrazándome de repente.

\- Te amo, Bella – confiesa. Se separa un poco de mí y me da un tierno beso en la frente –. Buenas noches.

Entro en mi habitación con mi cuerpo acalorado y mi corazón acelerado. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella.

\- Tonto… – susurro sin poder evitar que una tímida sonrisa se escape de mis labios.

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven como motivación para actualizar pronto los capítulos.

Capitulo re-editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos, mis queridas pervertidas!


End file.
